Le réveil
by Laclea
Summary: One shot Asuna se réveil dans sa chambre d'hôpital et attends que Kirito arrive. Cela se passe après la fin de la première saison et du livre Fairy Dance.


**Bonjour à tous, me voilà avec un petit One shot sur Sword art online, anime et livre que j'aime tout particulièrement. Cette petite histoire se passe du point de vue d'Asuna à son réveil après les événements de Fairy Dance.**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez.**

* * *

Le réveil

-Il doit faire nuit maintenant dans la réalité, mais je viendrai te voir dès que je serai déconnecté.

-D'accord, souris-je. Je t'attendrai. Je veux que tu sois la première personne que je vois à mon réveil.

Lui souriant en le fixant dans ses yeux foncés, il fait apparaître un écran pour me déconnecter. Je me sens encore tremblante des derniers évènements, son manteau noir est posé sur mes épaules cachant ma nudité. Il appuie finalement sur la touche de déconnexion avant de me regarder une dernière fois. Peu à peu, le décor de cette cage qui m'a emprisonnée pendant deux longs mois s'efface, les pixels se dématérialisent peu à peu en polygones blancs et son visage est la dernière chose à disparaître. Une grande lumière blanche m'entoure puis, le noir. Je sens que quelque chose à changer, sans vraiment savoir quoi. Je sens une surface molle et chaude sous mon corps, une odeur de fleur me chatouille les narines. Ouvrant doucement les yeux, je découvre une pièce plongée dans l'obscurité seulement éclairée par une fenêtre d'où je peu voir le ciel sombre et des flocons blancs tomber. Il neige. Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas vu la neige ?

Levant doucement une main, je me fige en la voyant. Les veines sont beaucoup trop voyante sous ma peau et les os ressortent atrocement, mes ongles habituellement coupés court sont longs et une perfusion est plantée sur le dos de ma main. Je tente de m'asseoir, mais quelque chose m'alourdit le crâne. Levant les mains, je sens un casque qui m'enserre la tête. Je défais donc la sangle attachée sous le menton et retire cet objet qui m'a volé deux ans de ma vie. Je réussis à m'asseoir, le Nerve Gear sur les genoux, contemplant le casque bleu de mon frère. La pièce est extrêmement silencieuse autour de moi, et l'impression d'avoir les oreilles bouchées par du coton me fait penser que mon ouïe n'a pas récupérée totalement ses facultés après deux années passées dans un jeu. Bizarrement, je n'arrive pas à haïr cet objet. Evidemment, j'avais vécu des choses inimaginables mais sans ça, je n'aurais jamais rencontré Kirito.

En repensant à lui, je sens mon coeur s'emballer. Jamais je n'aurais pensé tomber amoureuse dans un jeu, et pourtant... Regardant la neige tomber à l'extérieur, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être inquiète. Je me demande si la vraie Asuna ne le décevra pas. Après tout, je n'avais rien de la guerrière et de la sous-chef de Sword Art Online. Puis je me rappelle qu'il a repris son Nerve Gear, remettant cet objet qui avait bien faillit nous tuer, pour venir me sauver. J'étais impatiente de le revoir, de le rencontrer pour de vrai, de pouvoir être près de lui. Bien entendu, je me doutais que ma mère serais contre, elle qui persistait à choisir mes amis selon l'influence qu'ils peuvent avoir et qui cherchait à tout pris à me marier à un parti convenable. Je n'ose imaginer sa tête lorsqu'elle apprendra avec qui je souhaite être et surtout avec qui je m'étais mariée, même si ce n'était que virtuellement. Je savais qu'elle essaierait de m'empêcher de le voir, mais, désormais, je ne la laisserais plus dicter ma vie. Plus jamais.

La neige dehors continuait de tomber doucement, les flocons virevoltants au gré du vent. J'imagine Kirito, enfin Kazuto, sous la neige, venant le plus vite possible. Bien entendu, je me doute qu'on ne le laissera pas passer facilement à cette heure là mais je sais aussi qu'après avoir tout fait pour me sauver, ce n'est pas des infirmières qui l'empêcheront de venir. Quand je pense à la façon dont il me tenait, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de sentir de nouveau ses bras autour de moi. C'est le seul endroit où je me sens vraiment chez moi et en sécurité. Les minutes passent lentement tandis que j'attends. Après tout ce qu'il nous est arrivé, je sens que plus rien ne pourra nous séparer. Puis je repense à Sûgo, cet homme cruel et totalement cinglé. Et dire que mon père lui faisait confiance, que ma mère voyait en lui le parfait mari... Avec mon frère, nous nous étions toujours méfiés de lui et à raison. Repensant aux atrocités qu'il m'avait subir ces dernières heures, je ne peux m'empêcher de trembler. Et imaginer ce qu'il comptait faire plus tard avec mon vrai corps me donna une irrépressible envie de vomir.

Chassant ces mauvais de ma tête, je me concentre sur le seul qui compte vraiment. Malgré tout ce qu'il a pu me faire, il ne m'a pas brisé. Je savais que Kirito ne le laisserait pas faire. Avec lui à mes côtés, je sais que je n'ai rien à craindre.

Cela fait maintenant une demi-heure que je suis réveillée et toujours aucun signe de Kazuto. J'espère qu'il ne lui ai rien arrivé sur le chemin. C'est alors qu'une voix retentit lointainement derrière moi, me faisant légèrement sursauter.

-Asuna.

Je me retourne alors et le vois devant moi, la main sur le rideau près de mon lit. Son regard semblait à la fois inquiet et plein de soulagement. Mais ses yeux sont ceux que je connais. Il n'est pas vraiment différent de celui avec qui j'ai passé plus d'un an. En le voyant, mon coeur ne cesse de battre à une vitesse folle.

-Kirito, fis-je d'une voix que j'entendais à peine en souriant.

Je lâchais le casque sur mes genoux et tendis un bras vers lui en tremblant légèrement, me sentant encore faible. Il s'approche de moi vivement et me prend doucement les mains, comme s'il avait peur de me briser. Le regardant dans les yeux, je me sens enfin entière. Les larmes me montent aux yeux en sentant enfin ses mains autour des miennes. Je peux enfin le toucher réellement et le voir de mes propres je remarque une coupure sur sa joue. Lui lançant un regard interrogateur, je l'entends très lointainement me dire que le dernier combat venait d'avoir lieu. Comprenant que Sûgo lui avait certainement tendu une embuscade, je ne pue m'empêcher de sentir une froide colère m'étreindre. Voir le sang de celui que j'aime est quelque chose que j'aurais voulu ne jamais voir.

-Excuse moi Kirito, dis-je doucement, je n'entends pas encore très bien, mais je comprends ce que tu dis.

Puis sentant un liquide chaud couler sur mes doigts, je remarque que des larmes coulent doucement sur ses joues. Je ne l'avais jamais vu pleurer. Essuyant les traînées humides avec mains, je sens des larmes coulant doucement sur me joues avant de plonger mon regard dans le siens.

-C'est fini, tout est fini. Je te retrouve enfin.

Bien que je ne l'entende pas bien, je peux sentir l'émotion qui le submerge et je me rends compte que plus rien n'a d'importance pour moi, hormis celui qui se tient devant moi en ce moment.

-Enchantée, fis-je d'une douce. Je suis Asuna Yûki. Je suis de retour, Kirito.

Je le vois sourire doucement avant qu'il ne dise à son tour :

-Je suis Kazuto Kirigaya. Bienvenue, Asuna.

Je souris à mon tour puis nos lèvres se rencontrent vraiment pour la première fois. Je sens mon coeur tambouriner contre ma poitrine tandis qu'il me serre doucement contre lui. Les souvenirs de notre vie dans notre maison au milieu de la forêt me reviennent en mémoire et un sourire étire mes lèvres. Posant ma tête sur son torse, j'écoute les battements réguliers de son coeur me sentant enfin à ma place.

Désormais, rien ne pourra se mettre entre nous, plus jamais je ne pourrais vivre dans un monde sans lui. Tout ce qui compte, c'est de sentir ses bras autour de moi jusqu'à la fin.


End file.
